colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
DraftGniarfMiniRescueDistroHowTo
Describe draftGniarfMiniRescueDistroHowTo here. draft - the name of the page will change, especially if it become some official coLinux rescue distribution. <Gniarf> here is a really small Busybox-based distribution in 650 ko compressed, (8 Mo filesystem uncompressed) and room to spare, with ls, cp, mount, vi... almost full list of software is here : -sh chown fdformat lsmod sed sh chroot fdisk mkdir sleep bunzip2 clear find mkdosfs sort bzcat cmp free mke2fs split unix2dos comm freeramdisk mknod swapoff fsck.msdos cp gpart mkreiserfs swapon fsck.vfat cpio grep mkswap sync fsck.ext2 cut gzip mount tail fsck.ext3 date halt mt tar egrep dd hdparm mv tee gunzip devfsd head nohup touch zcat df init pidof tr mkfs.ext2 dirname insmod pivot_root tty mkfs.ext3 dmesg kill poweroff tune2fs ar dos2unix killall ps umount ash dosfsck klogd rdev uname badblocks du ln reboot uniq basename dumpe2fs loadacm reset unzip bzip2 dumpkmap loadfont rm wc cat e2fsck loadkmap rmdir xargs chgrp env losetup rmmod xxd chmod expr ls rpmunpack and also : more e3 help ldd less mbr pico strings undeb unrpm vi no network, use halt to shutdown it, use commands like mount /dev/cobd2 /mnt to mount another image... grab it here : * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/rescue_fs.bz2 or * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/rescue_fs.gz or * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/rescue_fs.zip ---- distribution based on Zdisk "The purpose of 'zdisk' is to put a kernel of your choice and a rescue system on one 1.44MB or 1.722MB floppy or cdrom disk, creating a boot/rescue disk." which fits coLinux fine, since coLinux provide us with a kernel. * http://www.ibiblio.org/pub/Linux/system/recovery/zdisk-2.15.lsm - notes * http://www.ibiblio.org/pub/Linux/system/recovery/zdisk-2.15.tar.gz - files the core of this distribution is Busybox : http://busybox.net/ . It is licensed under the GPL : http://busybox.net/license.html , as are most of its components. ---- = update = some more info : * you can run this rescue disk either in read-only mode (like a CD), or in read-write mode. * use 'ro' in the bootparams of the colinux xml file to set the rescue image read-only - and then rather useless, except as a demo * do NOT use 'ro' in the bootparams of the colinux xml file to set it read/write and be able to mount another filesystem under /mnt * unfortunately I would like to be able to run it in read-only mode, but still be able to mount other partitions on mount points like /mnt. any suggestion is welcome here. * /etc/fstab and /etc/mtab are out of sync for this release - you may want to edit them a bit, otherwise, df will display nothing for / * exemple (from another partition, so forget the /mnt part) : root@slackware:/mnt/etc# cat fstab /dev/cobd0 / ext3 defaults 1 1 none /proc proc defaults 0 0 root@slackware:/mnt/etc# cat mtab /dev/cobd0 / ext3 rw 0 0 none /proc proc rw 0 0 * (in short, tell / is on /dev/cobd0, a filesystem device and not /dev/ram0, a ram device) ----MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. Comments: I tried using rescue_fs.bz2 with Colinux 0.6.2 but it didn't boot. What is wrong? (piyo, 2005/02/19) Colinux 0.6.2 uses the 2.6 kernel, this rescue disk is still based on 2.4 (boiert, 2005/3/13) ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:02 UTC 2006